Overhead doors of a delivery truck or trailer are used to gain and secure access to a truck bay of the delivery truck or trailer. Typically, the delivery truck or trailer is backed up to a loading dock such that the overhead door of the delivery truck faces the loading dock. Once a truck or trailer is backed up to a loading dock, the overhead door is opened such that the goods can be either loaded or unloaded. Although the overhead doors of delivery trucks and trailers vary in configuration, many operate in a vertical direction from a closed position to an open position. This type of door can also be generally referred to as a roll-up door.
There are many safety devices that have been developed to retain an overhead door in the overhead position that are mounted on the truck or trailer itself. However, these mechanisms are sometimes ineffective due to lack of maintenance, or are not even installed in some instances. Without an effective safety device, the overhead door can unexpectedly and forcefully close. As such, a potentially dangerous situation exists for the personnel who are responsible for loading and unloading the truck or trailer. This is especially true when the owner or operator of the truck or trailer is not under the control of the deliverer or recipient of the goods. Resultantly, improvements are desired to increase worker safety at loading dock areas.